Une aide précieuse
by Euphie94
Summary: La guerre approche à grand pas, chacun se prépare pour cette dernière. Une aide quelconque ne serait pas de refus, les shinigami en ont bien besoin...
1. Retrouvaille

Hola, voici la première Histoire que je publie sur ...

Bonne lecture^^

Bleach : Une aide précieuse. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles.

Yuzu et Karin rentrèrent de l'école. Sur le chemin, Karin eût un mauvais pressentiment, elle ressentit la présence d'un de ses monstres que Ichigo, son frère aîné, combattait habituellement, mais malheureusement pour elles celui-ci était parti depuis un certain temps. Karin regarda sa sœur, son visage reflétait la peur, la crainte. Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna dans une course pour essayer d'échapper au hollow qui avait trouvé ses nouvelles proies. Elles s'arrêtèrent à côté de la rivière sous un pont. Elles reprenaient petit à petit leur souffle. Karin regarda une nouvelle fois Yuzu, elle paraissait toujours terrifiée parce qu'elle venait de voir :

_ Yuzu, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Sanglota-t-elle.

_ Cela devait être un hollow. Je n'en avais pas vu un aussi grand depuis que j'avais rencontré Toushirô.

_ Toushirô ? Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

_ Heu en fait c'est …

Elle fixait Karin en attendant sa réponse.

_ C'est un shinigami que j'ai rencontré au football.

_ Un shinigami ? Tu blagues ? S'interloqua Yuzu.

_ Si seulement je pouvais. Tu veux connaître un autre secret ?

Elle hocha positivement de la tête.

_ Ichi-nii est aussi un shinigami.

_ QUOI !!! Mais ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi Ichi-nii …

_ Je n'en sais rien, quand j'ai voulu lui demander, il était déjà parti.

_ Mais il faut le dire à papa ! S'écria Yuzu.

_ …

Elle n'eût pas le temps de répondre à sa sœur que le hollow les avait retrouvées. Elles recommencèrent à courir. Elles tournèrent dans un coin de rue et Karin se heurta à une jeune femme. Toutes les deux tombèrent sous le choc. Karin la regarda se relever, elle était de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Elle était habillée d'un jean bleu taille basse avec un bustier noir comme ses yeux. Elle l'aida à se relever tranquillement puis ramassa son petit sac sans se presser. Le hollow se rapprocha dangereusement, Karin le sentait, il fallait qu'elles fuient cet endroit :

_ Mademoiselle, il faut tout de suite partir c'est dangereux, s'écria Karin.

_ Pardon ? Dit-elle surprise par les paroles de celle-ci.

Trop tard il bloquait le chemin à Yuzu. Karin s'interposa entre le hollow et Yuzu. Le coup du hollow allait l'atteindre mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur physique particulière. Elle releva les yeux et baissa ses bras pour remarquer que la jeune femme qu'elle avait heurté quelques secondes plus tôt les avait protégées. Elle prit dans son sac un petit poignard étrange, la lame était ondulée et des inscriptions semblaient apparaître sur celui-ci. Elle fit un mouvement simple et rapide vers le bas avec son poignard. Le hollow avait été tranchée net. Il disparut. Yuzu vit apparaître un peu de sang coulé de la main de la jeune femme. Elle se précipita vers elle et lui attrapa la main. Celle-ci lui sourit et dit :

_ Laisses, ce n'est pas grand-chose, la rassura-t-elle.

_ Mais cela peut s'infecter, on ne sait jamais.

_ Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas le hollow qui m'a fait ça, c'est en tombant tout à l'heure il y avait du verre brisé par terre.

_ Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, dit Karin. … Attendez ! Mais … vous pouvez les voir ?!

_ Malheureusement, oui, répondit-elle. Je ne vous ai pas demandé vos noms.

_ Je suis Kurosaki Yuzu et voici ma sœur Karin.

_ Enchantée, moi c'est Alvis Shi. Vous avez dit Kurosaki ?

_ Oui, vous connaissez Ichigo ? Demanda Karin pleine d'espoir.

_ Heu … non je suis désolée, je crois que je me suis trompée.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Venez avec nous, on va soigner votre main, notre père a une clinique de quartier. Il y aura de quoi vous soigner là-bas.

_ Merci beaucoup, mais vous n'êtes pas obligées.

_ On vous doit bien cela, répondit Yuzu qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

Elles conduisirent leur nouvelle connaissance à la clinique. Elles arrivèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. A peine avaient-elles franchi le seuil du portail que leur père Kurosaki Isshin sur ses deux filles :

_ Oh ! Où étiez vous donc ? Papa s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir revenir de l'école, s'écria-t-il en gesticulant dans tout les sens. Il s'arrêta quand il s'aperçu de la présence d'Alvis.

_ Bonsoir, dit Alvis, je suis désolée c'est de ma faute si vos filles sont en retard. Je suis tombée et me suis blessée la main sur du verre brisé par terre. Elles m'ont proposé leur aide. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger.

_ Ah …

Il resta béat devant ses filles et Alvis jusqu'à que Karin le ramène à la réalité avec un coup de poing sous le menton :

_ Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Karin ? Demanda le père.

_ Parce que tu rêvassais, Yuzu viens, on a des devoirs à faire en mathématiques pour demain.

_ D'accord, au revoir Shi-san, j'espère que votre blessure à la main guérira vite.

_ Merci, au revoir, répondit-elle avec le sourire.

_ Bien Shi-san, n'est-ce pas ? Suivez-moi, sil vous plaît. On va soigner cette plaie.

Elle le suivit dans la clinique sans ajouter un seul mot. Après avoir soigné la blessure, il recommença à parler :

_ Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, dit-il d'un ton sérieux que très peu lui connaissait.

_ C'est normal, je suis morte il y a cent ans par une horde de Menos Grande en mission. Enfin c'est la version officielle.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

_ J'ai horreur d'être sous estimer encore plus par mes amis. Sérieux c'est énervant !

_ Mais alors que c'est-il passée ?

_ Ce qu'il c'est passé ?! A ton avis, j'ai été l'un des lieutenants d'Aizen.

_ Et ?

_ Il s'est avérée que lors d'une mission et bien … elle hésita mais continua. J'ai fait une chose qui a du lui faire un peu peur et comme il savait que jamais je n'adhérerais à son plan, il a tenté de m'éliminer.

_ Mais il n'a pas réussi puisque tu es là, en déduit-il.

_ Il a failli m'avoir mais il faut avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance ce jour-là.

_ Mais qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il s'inquiète ?

_ Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir et je préfèrerais ne pas me faire remarquer plus que je ne le suis à présent.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Les Vizards, ils savent que je suis là.

L'incompréhension de son interlocuteur la désespérait sur certains points.

_ Je me suis exilée aux États-Unis ces derniers temps. Bon cela va faire 15 ans que je suis là-bas. C'est un peu à cause d'eux que je suis partie d'ailleurs puisque je ne savais pas de quel côté ils étaient, enfin.

_ Comment sont-ils au courant ?

_ Je les aie prévenus, dit-elle simplement.

_ Je ne comprends plus rien.

_ As-tu oublié d'où je viens et qui je suis. Je suis dans la même position que ton fils, enfin si on passe certains détails. Moi aussi il s'avère que je suis une Vizard. Après qu'Aizen s'en ai pris à moi, j'ai du rester dans le monde réel et donc de cacher mon énergie spirituelle pour éviter que l'on me retrouve. Je l'ai donc emmagasinée, mais ça faisait un peu trop pour moi. J'ai alors fabriqué une sorte de « contrôleur de force ». Je ne peux plus l'emmagasinée comme avant car je ne suis pas sortie indemne de mon combat avec Aizen. J'ai perdu certaines de mes capacités dont celle de me régénéré lentement.

_ C'est sur, cela n'aide pas, dit-il ironiquement. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes réellement ici ?

_ Je viens te passer un message de la part d'Urahara, annonça-t-elle. Tu sais sans doute que la « grande bataille » aura sûrement lieu cet hiver. Bien sur, c'est toi qui décide si tu veux ou non intervenir dans la bataille. Pour mieux les surprendre, il serait plus judicieux selon Urahara que lorsqu'on aura véritablement besoin de nous.

_ D'accord, aucun problème. Continue.

_ Bien Urahara sera présent dès le début de la bataille. Il aidera le gotei 13 dans son action. En ce qui me concerne j'interviendrais lorsque les équipes qui ont la charge de faire reculer les Menos seront dépassées.

_ Je vois, je suppose que je n'interviendrais que quand Ichigo sera en mauvaise posture, c'est ça ?

_ Ainsi qu'Ishida-kun. Enfin si son père accepte.

_ Ça sera dur, tu l'as déjà vu ?

_ Non, c'est toi qui t'en occupe. Moi je dois rentrer et ensuite je dois aller en Égypte, je ne reviendrais que le moment venu.

_ Lâcheuse, ce gars n'a pas une once de sentiments, comment vais-je réussir à le convaincre ?

Elle repartit en direction de sa maison secondaire. Elle déposa et enleva le bandage de sa main. Plus rien, pas même une cicatrice. Elle prit sa valise et en retira une serviette, une trousse de toilette ainsi que différents vêtements. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, elle décida de se rendre sur la tombe de sa famille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, une silhouette se tenait devant la tombe. Elle s'en approcha et vit son visage. C'était le capitaine Ukitake. Malgré le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle évite tout contact avec les shinigami du gotei 13, elle lui adressa la parole sans même se présenter :

_ Vous les connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle faussement intéressée.

_ Pas vraiment, c'était la famille d'une amie.

_ Isis Shi, 1857-1888. Elle a quel âge votre ami ? Se moqua-t-elle.

_ Bonne question !!! Rigola-t-il sans retenu. Excusez mon impolitesse, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom ?

_ Vous êtes sur de vouloir savoir ?

_ Pourquoi cela ?

Elle se pencha vers la tombe et y déposa ses fleurs :

_ Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue, n'est-ce pas ? Isis. Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais revenir que maintenant. J'ai été très occupé, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse valable, mais bon.

Il la regarda ahuri, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvais pas être elle, elle … est …

_ Al...

_ Tu sais si j'avais eu la possibilité de revenir je l'aurais fait mais c'était impossible car si je voulais me venger et en finir avec tout cela, il fallait que je disparaisse. Au fond de moi je ne voulais pas revenir car la Sereitei n'a jamais été une maison pour moi. Enfin … si je suis ici c'est pour me battre et non pour discuter avec les morts.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda tristement :

_ Ali … je … commença-t-il.

_ Capitaine !!! S'écrièrent ses deux subordonnées.

Il tourna la tête vers eux :

_ Enfin nous vous avons retrouvé

_ Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? On s'est beaucoup inquiétés !

Ils regardèrent la tombe :

_ Isis et Alvis Shi (1852-1867).

_ Vous les connaissez ?

_ Qui sait, répondit-il.

Ils repartirent alors dans la Soul Society préparer la future bataille. Assise dans le seul arbre du cimetière, elle souriait tristement :

_ Merci.

Fin du chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles.

J'espère que vous avez aimez, ++


	2. Souvenirs et départ

Bleach :Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs et départs.

Il était assis dans les appartements réservés à la treizième division et réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vu et fait plus tôt dans la journée :

_ « C'est impossible ! Comment cela se fait-il que… Non, il faut trouver un moyen de… Mais faire quoi bon sang ! » Pensa-t-il.

_ Et bien Ukitake, tu as l'air bien préoccupé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

_ Tu ne me croiras pas si je te le dis, Shunsui.

_ Les surprises ne me font pas peur, alors vas-y, répondit le capitaine de la huitième division.

_ Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Il obéit et s'assit en face de son ami :

_ Ce soir je suis allé me recueillir sur la tombe d'une vieille connaissance en commun.

_ Qui donc ? Questionna-t-il.

_ Shi Alvis, l'un des anciens lieutenants d'Aizen.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi…

_ Elle est en vie, l'interrompit-il.

_ J'en étais sûr !! S'exclama Shunsui.

_ Pardon ?! S'étonna le capitaine de la 13ème division. Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu te doutais qu'elle était en vie ?!

_ Non, pas vraiment en fait. C'était juste pour voir ta réaction, ria-t-il.

Après une brève explication de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait (cf. chap1), Shunsui posa les questions suivantes :

_ Le capitaine général avoir des doutes sur Aizen, alors ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir surveillé Aizen ?

C'est alors que le concerné entra dans la pièce et prit la parole :

_ Le lieutenant Shi m'avait fait part de ses doutes mais je ne l'ai pas cru.

_ Je ne vous comprends pas.

_ La façon dont le lieutenant Shi me l'avait conté, je ne pouvais y croire.

_ Comment cela ? Questionna Kyouraku.

_ Et bien, vous connaissez le caractère du lieutenant Hinamori.

Tous deux acquiescèrent positivement de la tête ainsi que pour l'inciter à continuer son explication :

_ Leurs deux caractères se ressemblent, au fond elles sont semblables. C'est peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle Aizen voulait les amadouer.

_ Mais il a réussi, non ? Le lieutenant Shi respectait énormément Aizen…

_ C'est là où est le problème, et Aizen l'a très bien comprit. Elle ressemblait plus à Aizen que Hinamori car elle cachait comme lui sa force et sa véritable nature. Et c'est cela qui m'a fait douter sur ce que je devais croire et faire. Et voilà où on en est, une guerre que nous avons peu de chance de gagner.

_ Ne dites pas ça. Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à les stopper, lança Shunsui pour rassurer le capitaine général.

_ Merci mais…

_ Mais il serait temps d'aller dormir car j'ai l'impression que Ukitake nous lâche, ria-t-il.

_ Bien, alors allons-y.

Ils quittèrent les appartements de la 13ème division pour se diriger vers les leurs.

** Flash back **

_ Capitaine Ukitake ! Lança son lieutenant.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Shiba-kun ?

_ Le capitaine Aizen est revenu de sa mission mais …

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

_ Et bien, ils ont rencontré des Arrancars ainsi que des Menos. Et …

_ Et donc ? Voulant à tout prix savoir ce qui s'était passé.

_ Le lieutenant Shi n'a pas pu ressortir vivante de cette attaque massive, et le capitaine n'a pu ramener son corps pour qu'elle reçoive les honneurs dus à tout shinigami décédé.

Le capitaine n'en revenait pas. Il voulut prononcer un mot, faire quelque chose mais une toux des plus violentes le prit et il s'écroula.

** Fin du Flash back **

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait même pas prit conscience de s'être endormi. Quelques heures plus tard, une alarme retentit. Celle-ci annonçait une réunion de tous les capitaines. Il s'y rendit à contre cœur. Tous les capitaines étaient présents sauf bien entendu les capitaines de la 3ème, de la 5ème et de la 9ème division.

_ Bien, nous sommes à présent tous là. Urahara vient de nous prévenir que le gargantua est stabilisé. Je vais donc envoyer quatre d'entre vous avec vos lieutenants. Votre mission est de ramener tout le monde si possible. Capitaines Unohana, Kenpachi, Mayuri et Kuchiki assisté de Hanatarou Yamada de la 4ème division.

_ Bien, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Les concernés disparurent partis prévenir leurs lieutenants :

_ Capitaine Kyouraku, capitaine Ukitake restez avec moi je vous prie. Je dois vous parler.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent et s'avancèrent vers le commandant :

_ J'aimerai que vous alliez dans le monde des vivants et que vous essayiez de convaincre de lieutenant Shi de venir à la Soul Society, expliqua-t-il.

_ Pourquoi nous deux ? Demanda Shunsui.

_ Parce que vous êtes les seuls qui la connaissiez.

_ Un seul de nous deux aurait suffit, ajouta-t-il.

_ Je ne tiens pas à utiliser la force contre un allié et surtout un ami, annonça Jyuushiro.

_ Je le sais, dit le commandant. S'il vous plait, il faut absolument que je lui parle.

_ Très bien, accepta Jyuushiro, mais cela va paraître suspect si deux capitaines se rendent dans le monde des vivants.

_ Je le sais aussi, mais j'y suis forcé car je crois que même deux capitaines aussi expérimentés que vous puissiez ramener l'ancien lieutenant Shi à la Soul Society, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas faux, ria Shunsui. J'ai failli y passer une fois car…

Il préféra arrêter là son histoire au risque de recevoir les foudres et les moqueries de certains. Ses deux interlocuteurs le regardaient perplexe :

_ Non, en fait mieux vaut ne pas la raconter. Mauvais souvenir, finit-il.

Pendant ce temps-là, il n'avait pas remarqué ou presque que le capitaine Hitsugaya venait d'entendre une partie de leur conversation. Il commença à se poser des questions tout en se dirigeant vers les locaux de la 10ème division. « Qui pouvait bien être le lieutenant Shi ? Et pourquoi le commandant voulait-il lui parler ? » Pensa-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous nos capitaines étaient prêts à partir pour leur propre mission. Les capitaines Ukitake et Kyouraku partirent après les quatre capitaines devant partir pour le Hueco Mundo aidés et sauvés les ryoka et shinigami présents.

Fin du chapitre 2:


	3. La bataille approche

Bleach :Chapitre 3 : La bataille approche.

Le soleil était brûlant, étouffant, mais malgré la chaleur elle arriva à destination. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu du désert du Sahara, dans l'ancienne haute Égypte, celle des pharaons. Elle vit alors à 200 mètres d'elle, de petites ruines d'un ancien temple érigé à l'image d'un des nombreux dieux de l'ancienne Égypte. Elle trouva facilement l'entrée secrète de ce temple, et marcha droit devant comme si cet endroit était chez elle. Après tout ce, n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y venait, ses rêves l'y emmenaient sans arrêt. Elle parcourait les couloirs d'un pas légers et certains. Elle arriva devant une énorme porte qui se débloqua lorsqu'elle sentit le reiatsu de celle-ci. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, s'avança vers l'autel se trouvant au fond de la pièce. Elle saisit le rouleau et commença à les lire. Son visage alors exprima une grande surprise, elle reposa ledit rouleau, se retourna pour quitter la pièce quand elle aperçu une gigantesque fresque.

Alvis se réveilla en sursaut comme à son habitude. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle réalisait se rêve. La chaleur étouffante du Caire lui revint et elle se leva pour prendre une bonne douche glacée. Après un petit déjeuner léger, elle sortit de son sac une carte du désert. Elle trouva au bout de quelques minutes son bonheur. Elle allait partir quand son téléphone portable sonna, elle décrocha :

_ Oui, allô ?

_ ...

_ Que se passe-t-il Urahara-san ?

_ ...

_ Eh bien dites-leur que je serais de retour bientôt.

_ ...

_ Non je ne vous dirais pas où je suis, et cela ne sert à rien de me chercher !

_ ...

_ Bien, on verra. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha et laissa son téléphone sur le lit et partit.

Au magasin d'Urahara ; celui-ci raccrocha le téléphone et se retourna vers ses deux invités :

_ C'est quand même une surprise de vous voir, Capitaines ! Alors pour ce que vous êtes venus chercher, il vous faudra attendre, dit-il succinct.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Ukitake.

_ Il semblerait, vu les grésillements sur la ligne, qu'elle n'est actuellement pas au Japon. Et il serait préférable pour vous d'y rester, annonça-t-il joyeux.

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent perplexes se demandant ce qui pouvait rendre l'ancien capitaine de la 12e division aussi joyeux et ce que pouvait faire leur amie. Deux jeunes filles entrèrent alors dans le magasin et saluèrent le propriétaire :

_ Bonjour Monsieur Urahara ! s'écria la jeune aux cheveux les plus courts.

_ Oh ! Mais c'est Yuzu-chan et Karin-chan, comment allez-vous ?

Il sortit alors son éventail et le mit devant sa bouche :

_ Nous allons bien, n'est-ce pas Karin ?

_Ouai.

_ Mais...

Les deux capitaines regardèrent la scène ; Yuzu commença à sangloter :

_ Mais... Ichi-nii n'est toujours pas revenu.

_ « Ichi-nii ? » pensèrent les deux capitaines

Karin les regardaient fixement pour essayer de connaître leurs identités :

_ Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous possédiez des cheveux aussi blancs ? demanda Karin sans se préoccuper des sanglots de sa sœur.

_ Je te réponds si tu me donnes ton nom ? lui dit-il curieux de savoir qui sont ces jeunes filles possédant une énergie spirituelle des plus étranges.

_ Karin Kuro...

Elle se retourna vers Yuzu. Elle venait d'attraper son poignet, elle paraissait totalement pétrifiée, elle ne sanglotait plus mais des larmes vinrent perler son visage en abondance, elle arriva malgré tout à prononcer quelques mots :

_ Ils arrivent...Je l'ai vu.

Au même moment dans le désert Égyptien, une jeune femme s'arrêta une seconde avant d'accélérer son allure afin atteindre son objectif. Mais elle devait absolument se dépêcher, si elle voulait arriver à tant pour donner un coup de main, de plus il semblerait que les données aient changé, s'ils attaquent maintenant ce sera d'une toute autre manière que ce qu'avait prévu Urahara, pensa-t-elle.

_ « Il ne reste donc plus que cette solution... ».

Au magasin d'Urahara, Karin tenta, tant bien que mal de calmer sa sœur. Après quelques minutes, Yuzu lâcha le poignet de Karin et reprit son calme, sous les regards interrogateurs de Karin. Urahara prit alors la parole :

_ Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, votre père va finir par s'inquiéter, dit-il calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elles quittèrent donc le magasin et rentrèrent chez elle. Lorsqu'elles furent assez loin, Urahara reprit la parole :

_ Vous devriez retourner à la Soul Society prévenir le capitaine, moi je m''occupe de la sécurité des habitants de la ville.

_ Mais pour...

_ Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller je crois, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Ne croyez pas qu'elle va laisser Aizen s'en sortir. Elle ne tient pas, à mon avis à ce que d'autres personnes soient tuées. Donc si je récapitule, vous vous préparez pour le combat et moi je prépare votre terrain de jeu... D'accord ? Questionna-t-il.

_ Très bien, répondit le capitaine Kyouraku. Jyuushiro allons-y.

Les deux capitaines quittèrent eux aussi le magasin afin de rejoindre la Soul Society. Et Urahara commença à préparer tous son « matériel » pour la protection de la ville.

A la Soul Society, le capitaine Hitsugaya se posait beaucoup de questions. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il tournait en rond, il se résigna et s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau car bouger n'arrangeait en rien son problème. Il posa ses bras sur le bureau et sa tête suivie le mouvement de ses deux bras pour se poser sur eux. Plus le temps avançait, plus les hypothèses qu'il émettait étaient farfelues. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il releva la tête et lança un « entrez ». La personne ayant frappé ouvrit la porte et laissa apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coiffés en un chignon et de taille moyenne. Son visage reflétait une grande fatigue ainsi que de la tristesse. On pouvait deviner qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré car ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés :

_ Hinamori ?! S'étonna le capitaine. Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Je... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger, dit-elle timidement.

_ Mais tu ne déranges pas, lui assura-t-il. Qui y'a-t-il ? Redemanda Hitsugaya.

_ Est-ce vrai ? Que la bataille n'aura pas lieu cet hiver mais bientôt ? qu'il va falloir évacuer Karakura ?

_ Il semblerait en effet, lui confirma le jeune capitaine.

Le visage d'Hinamori s'assombrit, elle baissa la tête et serra les poings ; Hitsugaya la regarda fixement :

_ Hina...

_ Je veux y aller ! Je veux vous aider ! S'écria-t-elle. Je veux effacer mes erreurs et mon incompétence.

_ Je suis désolé lieutenant Hinamori mais, j'ai d'autres projets pour vous, dit une voix grave derrière elle. Capitaine Hitsugaya, je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, mais je ne peux vous répondre car moi-même je n'en ai pas les réponses.

_ Commandant ! S'exclama Hitsugaya. Qu'allons-nous faire si Aizen réussit à créer l'Ouken ?

_ Je ne sas pas, dit-il amèrement. Peut-être que le diable voudra bien nous aider, dit-il sur un ton plus léger.

Et il repartit comme il était venu. Hinamori était restée muette. Le capitaine de la 10e division voyant que son amie ne voulait plus parler, il décida de l'emmener manger avec lui et son lieutenant car ils en avaient tous bien besoin.

Le commandant se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la Soul Society. Il prit un livre parmi tant d'autre ; ce livre était un simple livre de contes pour enfants. Il l'ouvrit au milieu et une image apparue, celle d'une porte avec comme un gardien avec des ailes blanches se trouvant à la droite de la porte ; cette porte était posée sur l'eau parmi les nuages, dans le reflet de l'eau on y voyait la même chose : une porte avec un gardien se tenant à la gauche de la porte, mais celui avait des ailes d'un noir profond comme les ténèbres. Il referma le livre et le reposa. Il sortit alors de la bibliothèque et vit que les capitaines de la 8e et 13e division l'attendaient :

_ Je suppose que si vous êtes revenus aussi vite, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

_ Aizen à l'intention d'attaquer très prochainement Karakura, annonça le capitaine Ukitake.

_ C'est ce que je craignais, dit le commandant. Bien, prévenez tous les capitaines et lieutenants restants du gotei 13 de se préparer. Qu'en est-il de la barrière ?

_ Urahara s'en charge, dit Shunsui.

_ Bien et le lieutenant Shi ? Demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ Aucune idée, mais je pense qu'elle doit être au courant de ce qui se passe, assura Ukitake.

Le commandant resta malgré tout perplexe quant au bon déroulement de leur plan, un peu plus d'aide aurait été la bienvenue.

Dans le désert du Sahara, Alvis trouva son objectif et quitta les lieux car la bataille avec les Arrancars allait débuter très prochainement, et elle se devait d'aider la Soul Society malgré une certaine amertume qui lui reste de ne pas avoir été prise au sérieux, enfin si c'est pour protéger l'avenir cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Fin du chapitre 3 : La bataille approche.


	4. une partie de poker

Bleach :Chapitre 4 : Une partie de poker.

Une tempête de sable semblait se dessiner à l'horizon, elle ne pouvait l'éviter à son grand désarroi :

_ « C'est toujours quand on est pressé qui nous arrive des tuiles », pensa-t-elle.

Elle vit alors au loin une silhouette apparaître. Elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas connaître cette personne. Mais par le seul fait de traverser la tempête sans même se soucier, ne la rassura pas. Sans même s'en apercevoir elle recula, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache où elle se trouvait, encore moins les raisons de sa présence en cet endroit. Elle continua alors de reculer, une rafale de vent emportant du sable la déstabilisa. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Lorsqu'elle put rouvrir complètement les yeux, la mystérieuse silhouette avait disparu. Elle s'en inquiéta jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix :

_ Est-ce que ça va, Alvis ? demanda la voix.

Elle se retourna et put enfin voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Elle sourit et lui sauta au cou remerciant n'importe qui pour ne pas avoir eu à se battre. Celui-ci rougit sous l'effet du geste d'Alvis :

_ Tu m'as fait peur ! lui dit-elle en le relâchant sans remarquer son malaise.

_ Désolé, réussit-il à articuler avant de reprendre son calme, ce n'était pas mon intention.

_ Une minute, comment avez-vous su où je me trouvais ? Questionna-t-elle.

_ Il serait préférable de partir, la tempête approche, annonça-t-il en essayant de détourner la conversation.

_ Je m'en fous ! S'écria-t-elle. Hors de question que je bouge avant de me l'avoir dit.

Elle croisa les bras et attendit la réponse de son interlocuteur :

_ En fait, c'était une supposition du commandant, répondit-il.

_ Et il y a d'autres personnes qui sont allées à ma recherche ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

_ A vrai dire, non.

_ Et pourquoi envoyer le capitaine de la 13e division ? Continua-elle. Un simple subordonné aurait suffit.

_ Vraiment ? Dit-il peu convaincu.

_ Bien sur, assura-t-elle.

_ Mouai.

Il la regarda pour savoir ce qui l'inquiétait mais n'en tira rien :

_ On y va, je n'aime pas vraiment le sable alors les déserts.

Il sortit son sabre et ouvrit une porte avec, deux papillons de l'enfer apparurent. Les deux shinigami prirent le passage, la porte se referma sur eux.

***Flash back***

_ C'est dingue ! S'écria le capitaine de la 8e division. Si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas proposé de la laisser jouer.

_ Vous aviez tellement insisté que je ne pouvais pas refuser, capitaine, vous sembliez si désespéré, ironisa-t-elle. Mais je pensais que vous étiez au courant que je savais jouée, non ?

_ Jyuushiro ! s'écria une nouvelle fois le capitaine, viens nous aider, on est entrain de se faire plumer par les lieutenants !

_ Non merci, aujourd'hui je préfère regarder, déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans ses paroles.

_ Je m'en doutais, c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas voulu jouer.

_ Laissez-les gagner pour une fois, dit Ukitake.

_ Hors de question ! S'écrièrent d'une même voix les capitaines de la 2e, 8e, et de la 12e division.

_ Je vois, bonne chance alors, car je pense que vous en aurez plus que besoin, annonça-t-il légèrement.

Les 3 capitaines se regardèrent perplexes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine les ramènent à la réalité :

_ Quinte flush ! S'écria la nouvelle venue.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! On est maudit ! Déclara le capitaine Urahara. Mais comment fait-elle pour avoir autant de chance ?

Le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs étouffa au mieux son rire, mais ne réussit pas à rester discret. Les capitaines présents lui lancèrent un regard noir :

_ Jyuushiro, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Questionna Yoruichi.

_ Rien... Rien du tout.

Le capitaine de la 8e division continua de regarder son ami, mais à son grand regret, il se calma et ne put deviner ses pensées.

Les lieutenants Shiba et Sarugaki étaient eux, aux anges. C'était la première fois qu'ils gagnaient face aux capitaines :

_ Lieutenant Shi, dit Shiba les yeux pleins d'étoiles, vous êtes notre sauveuse. Je ne pensais pas que vous sauriez si bien jouer au poker. Franchement, vous me surprenez.

_ On peut se tutoyer.

_ Ok, pas de problème, en fait cela m'arrange, ria-t-il.

***Fin du Flash Back***

Ils arrivèrent à la Soul Society. Ils furent accueillis par le capitaine Kyouraku et son fidèle lieutenant :

_ Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas Alvis-chan ?

_ En effet, répondit-elle sans véritablement lui prêter attention.

Elle se décala un peu pour voir le lieutenant du capitaine Kyouraku :

_ Ouah ! C'est dingue comme elle ress...

Elle n'eût le temps de terminer sa phrase que le capitaine de la 8e division lui plaqua l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise :

_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle passablement énervée. On ne peut même plus plaisanter ! Je n'a…

Elle s'écroula par terre inconsciente. Avant de ne sombrer complètement, elle vit les deux capitaines tenter de la rattraper, en vain.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle entendit une voix familière discutée avec une autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se releva précipitamment, mais ce fut une très mauvaise idée car elle fut prit des vertiges et elle se rallongea. Une des deux personnes qui discutait s'approcha :

_ Combien de fois t'avait-on dit de ne jamais te lever précipitamment ? demanda la voix qui lui était familière.

_ Beaucoup trop, je crois, répondit-elle dans le vague.

Elle mit une main devant ses yeux car la lumière était trop éblouissante.

_ Besoin d'aide ?

_ D'habitude j'aurais dit non mais là ça ne saurait pas de refus, avoua-t-elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée à la 4e division.

Son interlocuteur ferma les rideaux.

_ Que s'est-il passé pour que tu t'écroule ainsi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle. L'air de la Soul Society est peut-être polluée, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Tu peux te lever, demanda-t-il.

Elle posa les deux pieds sur le sol froid et se leva sans trop de problème.

_ Allons-y. On nous attend, annonça le capitaine de la 13e division.

_ Quoi ! Je ne peux pas faire une petite sieste, s'indigna-t-elle. Bon d'accord, j'arrive.

Elle chancela en faisant un premier pas, puis s'allongea de tout le long sur le sol froid au deuxième. Ukitake se retourna et la regarda à moitié amusé et inquiet :

_ Je ne vais quand même pas te porter jusqu'à la première division, se moqua-t-il.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il s'approcha :

_ Alvis ? Tout va bien ?

Elle bougea un doigt et relava la tête. Son front laissa apparaître une belle bosse. Elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur le sol toujours aussi froid et se redressa de façon à être assise sur ce sol qu'elle détestait farouchement depuis quelques minutes :

_ Je ne peux vraiment pas faire une sieste dit-elle en faisant la moue.

_ Malheureusement non, déclara-t-il tout en essayant de résister aux yeux de chiens battus d'Alvis. Nous sommes courts sur le temps, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

_ Je veux bien me rendre à cette « réunion », mais je ne pourrais pas y aller à pied pour le moment, alors à moins de savoir voler, ce que malheureusement je ne sais pas faire, même si à Noël dernier j'ai demandé des ailes intégrées, enfin bon bref… Soit, il faut me porter jusqu'à la première division soit on m'amène un fauteuil roulant.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il allait l'aider à se relever quand il hésita. Elle le remarqua et lui rappela la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

_ Faudrait se décider car franchement plus les secondes passent plus j'ai envie de massacrer ce carrelage gelé.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit debout, et sans même la prévenir il utilisa son shunpo pour se déplacer. Ils arrivèrent devant la 1ère division en quelques instants si ce n'est quelques mouvements. Suite à ce départ plus qu'inattendu, Alvis avait une tête à faire peur aux morts eux-mêmes. Elle avait une terrible envie d'achever le capitaine mais les portes de la 1ère division s'ouvrirent pour la laisser entrer.

**Flash Back**

_ On a gagné, je n'en reviens toujours pas déclara le lieutenant Shiba.

_ Ce n'était pas très difficile, signala Alvis. Comment faîtes-vous pour perdre à chaque fois se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

_ Ils trichent, voilà tout, assura le lieutenant Sarugaki. Mais cette fois-ci la chance était avec nous, dit-elle en se jetant sur le cou d'Alvis.

_ Je ne crois pas, affirma Ukitake, n'est-ce pas Shi-san ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre faisant mine de regarder le paysage devenu bizarrement intéressant :

_ Grillée, murmura-t-elle. C'est de leur faute aussi, ils n'avaient pas à commencer, exprima-t-elle. Sinon j'aurais joué normalement, rajouta-t-elle.

Les 4 protagonistes présents se mirent à rire aux éclats, bien contents d'avoir pour la première fois réussi à plumer trois capitaines (même Ukitake se moque c'est du joli tiens !!)

**Fin du Flash Back**

Lorsque les portes de la 1ère division se rouvrirent, elles laissèrent apparaître une jeune femme plus que mécontente. Elle passa en coup de vent devant le capitaine Hitsugaya qui était surpris de ne pas reconnaître la jeune femme. Elle continua sa route sans prêter attention aux gens qui se posaient de questions sur son identité. Elle quitta la Sereitei pour rejoindre le Rukongai. Elle s'arrêta en haut d'une colline quelconque :

_ Raaaaaaahhhhhh !!! S'écria-t-elle en s'arrachant quelques cheveux au passage. Je déteste que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire, termina-t-elle.

Dans une maison de la ville de Karakura, un père s'inquiéta de l'attitude de ses filles et de l'atmosphère qui pesait sur la ville.

Fin du chapitre 4 : Une partie de poker. 


	5. Départ et décision

Bleach : Chapitre 5 : Départ et décisions.

Assise sur la colline où elle avait trouvé refuge, elle regardait le paysage sans raison. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment. Elle eût l'intention de se lever pour repartir vers le monde réel, mais une silhouette apparût devant elle :

_ Le commandant m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, informa la silhouette.

Alvis sourit, puis se releva pour suivre son nouveau « garde du corps ». Avant de partir Alvis s'interrogea :

_ Tu es Hinamori-san, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, comment me connaissez-vous ?

_ Je crois que je suis devin, plaisanta-t-elle. En réalité c'est en partie par le commandant. Dans quel état d'esprit te trouves –tu aujourd'hui ?

_ Je ne sais plus qui croire, je suis totalement perdue, et puis il semblerait qu'il ... des larmes commençaient à apparaître sur son visage, qu'il me déteste, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme :

_ Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il te déteste ? demanda Alvis.

_ Il m'évite à chaque que je le croise, je suis sûre qu'il m'en veut, dit-elle.

Elle s'était calmée mais le doute commença à l'envahir :

_ Attendez, vous savez e qui je parle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Bien entendu, répondit-elle tout naturellement.

_ M, mais comment ... bégaya Hinamori complètement gênée. Ne me dîtes que c'est aussi le commandant ? demanda-t-elle sceptique.

_ Mais non ...

_ Mais alors qui ?!

_ Hum, je dirais moi-même.

Hinamori semblait dans l'incompréhension totale, mais n'eût pas le temps d'exprimer autre chose qu'un autre shinigami se présenta à elles :

_ Hinamori, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? Questionna le capitaine Hitsugaya.

_Je suis désolée, je ne... commença-t-elle.

_ C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai retenu, veuillez m'excuser, affirma-t-elle.

_ Bien allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Sereitei. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux shinigami accompagnèrent Alvis jusqu'aux appartements qui lui étaient réservés. Elle glissa quelques mots à Hinamori :

_ Ne désespères pas.

Elle partit, allant rejoindre ses propres appartements. Alvis se dirigea vers le lit, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Le soleil vint flatter le visage d'une jeune femme blonde dont les cheveux étaient éparpillés sur le coussin, elle se réveilla. Ses yeux d'un noir profond indiquaient une certaine fatigue mais elle ne l'empêcha de se lever. Elle s'approcha du lavabo et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. Puis elle se coiffa en une queue de cheval ou deux longues mèches s'échappaient aux côtés de sa frange. Elle délaissa le kimono qu'on lui avait prêté et mit une jupe en soie noir avec un chemisier blanc à manches courtes accompagné d'une paire de ballerines. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Elle alla au portail qui la ramènera au monde réel. En arrivant le commandant, les capitaines Hitsugaya, Kyouraku et Ukitake furent présents. Elle s'avança vers eux :

_ Avez-vous pris une décision ? Demanda le commandant.

Les trois capitaines regardaient le commandant et Alvis :

_ En effet, je vous ai fait part de ma position hier et elle n'a toujours pas changé. Ce n'est en aucun cas contre vous ni qui que se soit à la Soul Society. Nous avons des ennemis communs, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas combattre avec vous dans ces conditions. Ce que vous me demandez m'est impossible, je ne peux vous aider.

_ Très bien, capitaine Ukitake, pouvez l'escorter s'il vous plaît.

Le passage apparut et ils s'engagèrent à travers celui-ci. Arrivé dans le monde réel, la ville semblait quasi déserte :

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien faire, je...

_ Arrêtes de mentir ! Que faisais-tu dans le désert ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de dire la vérité ?

_ Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée...

_ Arrêtes !! S'écria-t-il. Arrêtes, dit-il en murmurant. Cela t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ?

_ Non, bien sur que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je ne...

Il était trop, elle le savait, elle voulait tout lui expliquer, tout lui dire mais aucuns sons ne sortit de sa bouche ; elle voulait le retenir mais son corps ne répondait plus à ses volontés comme si une force la maintenait. Elle le regarda partir sans rien dire ni bouger. Elle s'écroula à terre sur ses genoux, le regard vide et des larmes perlaient son visage ; elle n'arrivait pas à les contenir. Elle mit ses deux sur son visage :

_ Oh la, je n'en reviens pas, mademoiselle sans cœur déstabilisées par de simples paroles.

_ Hirako ! Enfoiré !

_ On me le dit souvent, je sais.

Elle s'apprêtait à frapper Hirako, quand elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans son dos. Elle s'écroula de tout son corps par terre.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as refusé de t'impliquer. Tant que tu n'auras pas réglé ce problème, tu ne pourras rien faire.

Il la regarda étendue sur le sol, inconsciente :

_ Bon apparemment je n'ai plus le choix, je vais devoir te porter.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit le visage d'Urahara à une très grande proximité. D'un coup de main, elle l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle entendit alors des pas précipités venant probablement du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une adolescente aux cheveux courts et blonds foncés se jeta à son cou :

_ Shi-san, je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux.

_ Yuzu, lâches-la, elle va finir par manquer d'air, dit sa sœur sur le seuil de la pièce.

_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en relâchant Alvis.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps que vous rentriez chez vous, votre père va finir par s'inquiéter, intervint Urahara. Demandez à Tessai-san de vous raccompagner, je suis sur qu'il en sera ravi.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce. La porte refermée, le maître de la boutique prit un air grave :

_ Il serait temps de parler, non ? Qu'es tu aller chercher dans le désert ?

_ Un parchemin, répondit-elle.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il d'écrit sur ce parchemin ?

_ Il explique comment extraire un démon d'un réceptacle.

_ Comment ?! Demanda-t-il stupéfait

Elle respira profondément et commença son récit :

_ Lorsque je suis arrivée au Sereitei, il fut décidé que je serais le nouveau réceptacle d'un démon. Malheureusement le sceau s'est par deux affaibli. La première fois fut lors d'un entraînement contre les hollows dans le monde réel, ce jour-là malgré tout nos efforts, l'un d'eux avait tué une passante au hasard, sauf pour moi. Ce qu'ils avaient effacé de ma mémoire était revenu. Je connaissais cette passante, une jeune femme aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux clairs, pas très grande, fine.

Elle ferma ses yeux, et inspira une nouvelle fois :

_ C'était ma sœur, Isis. La seconde fois fut lorsqu'Aizen abattu son épée pour normalement m'achever. Cela a tellement affaibli le sceau que différents « symptômes » sont apparus : guérison rapide, malaises inexpliqués, douleurs de blessures inexistantes... Au début c'était très peu fréquent, mais c'est dernier temps cela c'est accru. Le démon prend petit à petit le dessus. Bientôt je risque de ne plus contrôler mon corps, ma force spirituelle risque de disparaître et moi avec.

_ Mais quand Aizen a voulu se débarrasser de toi, tu n'as pas subi une « hollowfication » ?

_ En réalité, avoua-t-elle, ma transformation en hollow s'est déroulée quelque temps seulement après l'incident avec ma sœur. Je l'ai découvert par hasard, un peu comme le gamin, le frère des deux demoiselles. Par la suite je me suis entraînée afin de le contrôler.

_ Très bien, dit-il après avoir écouté le récit de la jeune femme. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

_ D'une barrière anti-démons...

_ Pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe et trouve un réceptacle facile à contrôler, termina-t-il. Aucun problème, je te prépare ça. Une dernière question.

_ J'écoute.

_ Pourquoi t'as-t-on choisit comme réceptacle ?

_ Aucune idée, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pour avoir cette réponse, dit-elle plein de sous-entendu.

Il quitta lui aussi la pièce, la laissant se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait devoir accomplir.

Fin du chapitre 5 : Départ et décisions. 


	6. Bataille

Bleach : Chapitre 6 : Bataille.

Elle était assise en tailleur dans le sous-sol gigantesque du magasin d'Urahara Kisuke. Autour d'elle une barrière empêchant toute entrée et toute sortie ; à côté d'elle son zanpakuto ; devant elle, était déroulé le parchemin qu'elle avait trouvé dans le désert. Elle lut plusieurs fois les inscriptions dans sa tête avant de les lire à voix haute :

_ Démon ancestrale qui hante mon esprit, qui habite mon corps, que ce qui a été scellé ne soit plus et apparaît sous ta véritable forme. (Digne d'une sorcière de charmed ;))

Une sorte de liquide ou de fumée noir commença à sortir par la bouche d'Alvis. Lorsque celle-ci fut complètement sortie de son corps, elle s'effondra au sol. La forme commençait petit à petit à prendre un aspect humain. Les bras et les jambes apparurent ainsi que la tête. Au moment ou le démon reprit totalement sa forme originelle, des ailes noires apparurent dans son dos, telles des ailes d'un ange. Au début perdu, il regarda autour de lui, il aperçu alors Alvis ; son ancien réceptacle et prison, évanouie. Il s'avança sûr de lui vers sa future victime :

_ Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper ? Quelle erreur ! Tu aurais du garder quelqu'un avec toi, pour te protéger. Tu pensais que tu pourrais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Encore une erreur. Si l'on m'a enfermé dans un réceptacle ce n'est pas parce que cela les amusait, ils n'ont juste pas le choix. Je suis bien trop fort pour vous.

Il s'avança dangereusement d'Alvis toujours inconsciente. Il s'accroupi de façon à pouvoir voir son visage :

_ Pendant près d'un siècle je t'ai observé de l'intérieur. Je t'ai vu te débattre face à tes « supérieurs », je ressentais tout ce que tu éprouvais : amitié, haine, peur, joie, douleur,... amour. Enfin tu n'as plus de souci à te faire maintenant, tu n'en auras plus besoin.

Il leva sa main droite vers le ciel artificiel ; apparut alors des ongles gigantesques et bien plus tranchant qu'un simple couteau de boucher ou autre. Il s'apprêtait à abattre son arme quand une lame lui transperça le cœur :

_ Tiens une résistance, dit le démon, intéressant mais insuffisant, ajouta-t-il.

Il vit alors apparaître un léger sourire victorieux sur le visage de sa proie. Une étrange sensation le parcourra. Il commença à reprendre la forme qu'il possédait lorsqu'il était sortit du corps d'Alvis. Mais au lieu de revenir en elle, il « s'incrusta » dans le zanpakuto de celle-ci. Elle se releva tranquillement et respira une bonne bouffée d'air car ce n'était pas encore fini. Elle devait sortir de la barrière. Cela aurait paru compliquer pour n'importe qui d'autre mais pas pour Alvis. Elle dégaina son zanpakuto, dès plus étrange, son fourreau était en acier blanc recouvert de fine écriture dorée particulière, son manche était l'identique du fourreau, il n'y avait pas de pommeau (je ne suis pas très sur du vocabulaire, je m'en excuse). Sur la lame des inscriptions apparurent. Elle s'approcha vers la limite de la barrière, elle fit quelques mouvements rapides et sobres, et la barrière s'effondra en à peine un clin d'œil. Elle sortit du magasin d'Urahara afin de rejoindre la maison qui lui appartenait.

Ils attendaient patiemment leurs ennemis perchés dans les airs au dessus de Karakura. Une brèche apparue, déchirant le ciel bleu sans nuages. Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen, ainsi que plusieurs arrancars se montrèrent.

Le combat faisait rage au dessus de la ville. Les attaques et les parades se mêlaient les une aux autres. Les Vizards s'étaient joints aux combats aux côtés des shinigami. Mais au milieu de cette terrible bataille, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs fut déstabilisé par son adversaire. Il allait lui porter un dernier coup d'épée afin de l'achever, personne ne réussit à faire quoi que se soit, chacun de leurs adversaires les retenaient. La lame fendit l'air à une vitesse fulgurante. Tous regardaient du coin de l'œil la scène, attendant de voir le « massacre ». Mais pour leur grand soulagement et au grand étonnement de leur ennemis une lame dorée s'était interposée entre le capitaine Ukitake et son adversaire. Ukitake remercia intérieurement son sauveur, se demandant aussi qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et mi-longs, elle portait une robe de couleur noire fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, des bottes à talons de même couleur remontant jusqu'aux genoux. Le haut de sa robe présentait un corset blanc lacé sur le devant avec des fils dorés. La robe possédait aussi un col plutôt strict, laissant apparaître un décolleté en forme de losange accompagné d'un trompe l'œil blanc. Il aperçu sur son visage un masque de hollow. Son masque ressemblait à ceux utilisés lors des carnavals. Il montrait un visage sans imperfections mais sans expression, neutre. Une sorte de maquillage doré était « peint » sur son masque au niveau des paupières et des lèvres. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'un noir profond, on ne voyait même plus ses iris. Elle repoussa son adversaire avec une certaine facilité :

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil Ichimaru-kun, prononça la nouvelle combattante. Il semblerait qu''on ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières...

_ Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'intéressé.

Des sourires invisibles apparurent sous chacun des masques Vizards :

_ Pourquoi poser la question quand on connaît la réponse, répondit-elle

Ichimaru regarda intrigué Aizen. Aizen lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'il ne semblait pas connaître l'identité de celle-ci. Ichimaru retourna son regard vers son nouvel adversaire :

_ Et bien, battons-nous, si tel est ce que tu souhaites, déclara-t-il.

_ A vrai dire, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Une incompréhension des plus totales apparues sur son visage :

_ Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.

Son zanpakuto se mit à briller, une lumière aveuglante s'en échappait. D'un geste, la lumière produite par le zanpakuto le quitta et se dirigea vers Ichimaru. Celle-ci l'effleura de peu :

_ Je croyais que tu n'étais pas là pour te battre contre moi.

_ En effet.

Elle montra de sa main gauche, l'endroit où le jet de lumière avait frappé :

_ Ce n'est pas toi que je visais, déclara-t-elle.

Le ciel commençait à se déchirer à l'endroit où l'attaque avait frappé :

_ Gin ! Empêche-la de continuer, lui dit Aizen.

Elle disparu de son champ de vision pour réapparaître derrière lui, il se rua vers elle mais il fut arrêter dans son élan par un rayon de lumière provenant du sol, puis un autre sabre se mis en travers de son chemin :

_ Mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Gin.

_ Moi, répondit une voix dans son dos, je suis Ishida Ryuuken, et je me demande ce que je fais ici.

_ Ne sois pas si désagréable dès le début... Je ne t'ai quand même pas amené de force.

Gin regarda le shinigami intrigué de ne pas le connaître :

_ Oh moi, je suis..., il marqua une pause, juste un shinigami, termina Isshin.

Par la suite Gin les ignora et continua sa route vers la vizard qui s'occupait de créer une brèche dans le ciel. Il dégaina son sabre, elle se retourna et souffla dans sa main gauche comme pour envoyer un baiser. Une fine poudre dorée apparue. Avec un coup de sabre, elle fit « une coupure transversale » dans la poudre dorée et créa ainsi une autre brèche :

_ Dragons de l'ancien temps, venez à mon aide, s'écria-t-elle.

Deux dragons surgirent de la brèche, aussi effrayant que peuvent raconter toute les histoires sur eux :

_ Qu'est-ce que… Comment est-ce possible ?

Les deux dragons tournaient à présent autour de Gin. Ishida Ryuuken, Kurosaki Isshin, ainsi que le capitaine Ukitake allèrent aider leur alliés et compagnons. Malheureusement Gin se débarrassa rapidement des dragons ; celle-ci se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau et s'interposa avec son sabre :

_ Trop tard, lui murmura-t-elle.

La bataille s'était figée, les deux camps se regardaient, comme pour jauger les forces qu'ils leurs restaient. La fin de la bataille approchait et la tension se ressentait, jusqu'à ce qu'Hirako retire son masque de vizard et le mis sur le haut de son visage. Il se dirigea vers la vizard inconnue pour un grand nombre :

_ Hum, joli boulot, s'exclama-t-il en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule, mais ce n'est pas une œuvre d'art.

Elle lui pinça la main afin qu'il retire de son épaule et lui répondit agacée :

_ Désolée, on ne m'a pas laissé le temps de faire un Monet, le surréalisme c'est bien aussi.

_ Mouai...

Il se prit un magistral coup de pied en pleine tête de la part de Sarugaki.

_ Faut pas l'écouter, il raconte n'importe quoi, lui dit-elle.

_ Je sais, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Hiyori enleva elle aussi son masque pour le mettre sur le côté de son visage :

_ Contente de te revoir en pleine forme. Il faut vraiment que tu reviennes jouer au poker un de ces jours, j'aimerais bien pouvoir plumer Hirako, ajouta-t-elle.

_ « Poker », pensèrent les capitaines Kyouraku et Ukitake.

La vizard se tourna vers le commandant :

_ Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, Mademoiselle Shi, avoua-t-il.

Elle retira son masque pour laisser apparaître son visage :

_ Puisque rien n'est encore fini, je viendrais me plaindre plus tard.

Sous des regards quelque peu étonnés d'une partie de l'assistance, elle se tourna vers leurs ennemis, montra son visage, puis remis son masque. La bataille reprit jusqu'à la victoire de l'un des deux camps.

Fin chapitre 6 : Bataille.

**The end.**


	7. Soirée tranquille Enfin

Bleach :

Voila le dernier chapitre de Une aide précieuse (je me demande encore où je suis allée chercher ce titre)…

Épilogue : Soirée tranquille… Enfin…

5 ans plus tard :

Une jeune lycéenne courrait dans l'établissement où elle étudiait afin de retrouver sa sœur au club de football. Ses longs cheveux blonds foncés, ses yeux marron et les traits fins de son visage faisaient chavirer quelques cœurs sur son passage. De par la fenêtre, elle regarda les terrains, ils étaient vides. Elle en conclut que l'entraînement du club de football était terminé. Elle accéléra dans la descente des escaliers. Arrivée dans le hall du lycée, elle mit ses chaussures et sortit le plus rapidement possible. Elle courrait toujours vers la barrière délimitant l'enceinte du bâtiment. Au niveau du portail, une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs attachés en une queue de cheval, les yeux noirs et ayant les même très fins que la jeune fille courant vers la sortie du lycée. Elle était habillée de l'uniforme scolaire et portait un sac de sport sur l'épaule, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un :

__ Karin !_

Elle tourna la tête à l'appel de son prénom. La jolie blonde arriva à son niveau essoufflée de sa course depuis le deuxième étage du bâtiment :

__ Te voilà enfin, lui dit la brune sans véritable reproche._

__ Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, se justifia-t-elle._

__ Tu n'as pas tes affaires ? Demanda Karin._

__ Je reviens demain, je les ramènerais plus tard, expliqua-t-elle._

__ Tu as beaucoup de réunions, pendant les vacances ? _

__ Encore trois, nous nous occupons de faire la banderole pour la fête du lycée. Au fait, est-ce que l'on doit prendre les ingrédients ?_

__ Non je ne crois pas, au pire on ira les acheter._

Elles quittèrent le lycée en direction des différents quartiers résidentiels de la ville. Elles arrivèrent devant une maison de taille moyenne, classique mais moderne. Elles sonnèrent et attendirent qu'on leurs ouvrent la porte. Elles entendirent un léger cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde dont les cheveux arrivaient au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond (et hypnotisant). Elle possédait des traits fins. Elle était vêtue d'un jean noir évasé vers le bas avec un débardeur en toile et « volant » rose pâle où une bande brillante soulignait sa poitrine, la mettant en valeur ; en somme elle était magnifique :

__ Yuzu-chan ! Karin-chan ! Salua la jeune femme. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle._

__ Depuis hier, cela n'a pas vraiment changé, se moqua ouvertement Karin._

Celle-ci reçu une légère tape de la part de sa sœur en signe d'indignation. La jeune femme, elle, affichait un léger sourire en coin et laissa entrer les deux adolescentes dans la maison :

__ Alvis-san vous êtes sûre que l'on peut tout préparer ici ? Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Questionna Yuzu._

__ Appelles-moi Al et puis de toute manière une ou deux personnes de plus ici je pense que je ne verrais pas la différence, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce voisine où plusieurs invités étaient assis dans différents canapé du salon. Au pire s'il vous faut quelques bras vous pourrez demandez à ces loques qui squattent mon salon de vous aider, charria-t-elle, mais je ne parierais pas sur le résultat._

Les deux adolescentes rirent de bon cœur sous la remarque d'Alvis. Karin regarda la pièce et reconnu une bonne partie des personnes présentes dans la pièce : Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi, Matsumoto et Toushirô. Il y avait aussi un homme aux cheveux noirs et plutôt long à côté de Rukia et deux autres avec des cheveux blancs et noirs aussi longs que ceux de sa sœur ou d'Inoue dont elle se souvenait les avoir déjà vu avant la bataille. Elle voulut connaître l'identité des autres invités mais Yuzu la tira de sa rêverie :

__ Karin, arrêtes de dormir et viens m'aider, ordonna la blonde._

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait déjà sa sœur. Rukia et Inoue se levèrent :

__ Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, est-ce que Rukia et moi pouvons-nous vous aider ? Demanda Inoue._

Tous firent des yeux ronds ; certains pour connaître la cuisine plus qu'originale d'Inoue et d'autre pour redouter la cuisine désastreuse de Rukia :

__ Je pense qu'elles pourront se débrouiller toutes seules, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Alvis in-extrémis._

__ Oui, Oui, bien sur, déclarèrent les deux sœurs._

Un soulagement collectif sur les visages de l'assemblée. Rukia et Inoue se rassirent. Un silence de plombs s'installa et personne n'osait le briser.

Alvis regarda exaspérée ses invités installés dans son salon à attendre qu'un quelconque miracle ne se produise :

__ Vous allez glander encore longtemps ou vous allez vous décider à faire quelque chose autre que la cuisine, parce que je ne vais pas supporter plus longtemps vos tronches de macaques dans mon salon (quel langage !), prévient-elle passablement énervée._

Ils la regardèrent étonnés sauf Karin et Yuzu qui étouffaient leurs rires le plus possible. D'un coup Urahara se leva précipitamment sentant une colère imminente se rapprocher au travers de l'aura d'Alvis :

__ J'ai oublié que je devais recevoir une livraison aujourd'hui, dit-il soucieux de vivre quelques années encore. Yoruichi-san j'aurais besoin de votre aide. A plus tard._

La jeune femme se leva sans demander plus d'explications. Tatsuki se leva à son tour :

__ Je vais aller aider le père d'Ichigo à la clinique, dit-elle._

__ Je viens, firent Rukia, Inoue et Matsumoto à l'unisson._

Elles quittèrent aussi la maison, toujours sous les rires des jeunes cuisinières :

__ Je dois rejoindre mon père, annonça Ishida._

__ Je t'accompagne, fit Chad._

Alvis quitta le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine afin d'aider les deux adolescentes. N'entendant plus la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ou se fermer elle revint sur ses pas, et se planta devant les quatre capitaines avec un regard qui tuerait un mort :

__ Vous êtes sourds ou j'ai du mal à me faire comprendre ? Mon salon n'est pas un centre d'accueil pour personne en manque d'occupations. _

Ils la regardèrent tout aussi surpris :

__ TOUS LE MONDE DEHORS ! cria-t-elle._

__ Mais on a rien à faire, dit le capitaine Kyouraku. _

__ Je m'en fou, faîtes le dehors, pas dans mon salon, s'énervant de plus en plus._

__ Mais il pleut, insista-t-il._

__ Je m'en fou, dehors, et plus vite que ça, s'écria-t-elle._

Ils s'exécutèrent sous le regard menaçant de la propriétaire des lieux.

Après leur départ elle soupira, enfin débarrasser de tout ce monde. Elle quitta alors le salon pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur. Elle alla vers le fond du couloir et frappa à la porte sur sa gauche. Puis elle redescendit vers la cuisine où se trouvaient les deux jeunes filles.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, des pas se rapprochèrent de la cuisine :

__ Dites les filles, pourquoi je me suis fait viré de la maison (sans appel) ? demanda le nouveau venu._

Yuzu leva la tête surprise :

__ Ichi-nii ?! demanda-t-elle sous le choc._

__ Mais oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, lui répondit sa sœur._

__ Mais, mais…_

Elle abandonna la cuisine et se jeta sur le cou de son frère.

__ Tu t'es amélioré, dis-moi. Avant tu n'arrivais même pas à camoufler ton reiatsu. Aujourd'hui pas un seul capitaine n'a remarqué que tu étais ici à part Karin qui a dû t'apercevoir, dit Alvis._

__ Hn, répondit le roux légèrement contrarié qu'on l'ait remarqué._

__ Oui enfin, si Shi-san ne s'était pas mise en colère, je pense que je ne m'en serai pas rendu compte, dit une voix proche de la cuisine._

C'est alors qu'une tête avec de longs cheveux blancs passa par l'embrasure de la porte.

__ Pff, c'est de la triche, déclara la jeune femme._

__ Comment avez-vous deviné, demanda Karin suspicieuse et bizarrement anxieuse._

__ Et bien… commença un Ukitake pensif, comment dire… Je me souviens que lorsqu'elle était à la treizième division, pour chasser les personnes indésirables elle utilisait un autre moyen. _

__ Et… ? Demandèrent-ils tous à l'unisson._

__ Hum… Il se racla la gorge. C'est-à-dire que je tiens trop à la vie pour satisfaire votre curiosité, conclut-il en détournant les yeux après les avoir furtivement menés en direction d'Alvis. Sinon ce repas ça avance ? Dit-il en détournant la conversation._

__ Oui, ça avance, répondit Yuzu._

__ Yuzu, ne tombes pas dans le panneau, lui rétorqua sa sœur. Il essaye de détourner la conversation pour ne pas répondre, cela cache quelque chose, conclu Karin avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage._

Derrière les Kurosaki, Alvis avait le visage qui se décomposait lentement :

__ « Mais quel idiot ! Pensa-t-elle, il n'aurait pas pu se taire pour une fois, je vais donner quoi moi comme explication débile cette fois-ci pour qu'ils me lâchent. »_

__ Bon, finalement je vais faire un petit tour, déclara le capitaine de la treizième division en sentant l'aura meurtrière d'Alvis, bon et bien à plus tard, fit-il en s'enfuyant de la pièce le plus vite possible._

Les trois Kurosaki se retournèrent pour regarder Alvis. Celle-ci arborait un visage des plus neutre et normal, ce qui fit presque peur aux trois jeunes gens qui se demandaient comment elle pouvait faire pour changer d'expression aussi rapidement. Elle les observait sans dire un mot, elle espérait qu'ils lâcheraient le morceau après plusieurs secondes mais rien ni fait, ils voulaient connaître ce moyen de chasser les personnes indésirables et la raison de la fuite dès plus étrange du capitaine Ukitake. Elle soupira et se décida donc à leur dire :

__ C'est bon vous avez gagnés, je vais vous le dire, capitula-t-elle._

Des sourires vainqueurs apparurent sur les visages de la famille Kurosaki :

__ En fait quand je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, comme aujourd'hui pour que tout le monde parte et bien, j'ai tendance à montrer une facette de ma personnalité que je préfère ne pas montrer, mentit-elle avec un sourire franchement déstabilisant._

__ Et quelle cette facette de votre personnalité que vous ne tenez pas à montrer ? Demanda innocemment Ichigo._

__ Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, gamin, dit-elle cette fois-ci avec un regard des plus cruels et un sourire moqueur._

__ Finalement, non, comme a dit Ukitake, je tiens trop à la vie pour vouloir connaître la réponse où la donner, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire forcé._

Ichigo préféra alors aider ses deux sœurs à préparer le reste du repas, en se posant une tonne de questions sur les véritables raisons de ce coup de bluffe, car oui, elle avait mentit sur les raisons des « remarques pertinentes » d'Ukitake, Karin avait raison cela cache quelque chose... Ces sur ses réflexions qu'il continua le repas avec ses deux petites sœurs.

Dans l'une des pièces voisines, Alvis soupira, jamais ils ne goberont ce mensonge.

__ « Je change de personnalité, n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer. Quand je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, je bluffe, et j'utilise n'importe qu'elle moyens pour arriver à mes fins, pensa-t-elle. Raaaahhhh, il me le payera… »._

Le soir arriva rapidement, le temps était magnifique et le coucher de soleil l'était tout autant. La pluie avait rafraîchie l'atmosphère devenue lourde en ses jours d'été et rendait le paysage féérique, avec le reflet des dernières gouttes d'eau qui tombaient délicatement des feuilles de toutes les plantes environnantes .Sur l'une des petites collines qui bordaient la petite rivière un groupe d'un assez grand nombre de personnes s'était posé sur l'herbe verte et fraîche, assis sur des nappes de pique-nique. Certains discutaient, se chamaillaient, d'autres se taisaient appréciant l'instant présent seul ou avec quelqu'un.

La famille Kurosaki vint se joindre a cet énorme groupe de personne (sans Ichigo), chargée comme des mules, ils furent aider par un bon nombre d'entre elles pour porter ce qui semblait être le repas préparer quelques heures auparavant ou la veille. Arriva en suite Alvis accompagné de quelques capitaines qu'elle semblait forcer à venir à coup « de coup de pieds dans le derrière ». Ce qui signifiait qu'elle traînait un capitaine Hitsugaya franchement pas ravi, un Ukitake ronchon de s'être fait taper sans raison, un capitaine Kyouraku boudeur de s'être fait jeté par toutes les femmes qui passaient sur son chemin (vive Nicky Larson ! ou city hunter !) et un Kuchiki Byakuya qui aurait préféré resté tranquillement seul pour sa soirée :

__ Voilà enfin les capitaines, annonça Rukia._

Elle était vêtue d'un jean assez évasé vers le bas et bleu marine, et un haut à manches courtes bouffantes, et un décolleté carré léger. Une bande de tissu brillant soulignait sa poitrine, le « bas » du haut était volant, le tout dans un jaune pale très simple. Ajouté à cela une paire de ballerines de la même couleur :

__ Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, se moqua Inoue ce qui lui attira quelques regards meurtriers._

Inoue tira par le bras Alvis qui manqua de tomber. La tenue d'Inoue était ce qu'il avait de plus simple mais qu'il lui allait comme un gant. Sa robe de couleur vert pomme faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux (qu'est-ce qui faut pas raconter !). Inoue l'amena donc jusqu'à une nappe où une bonne partie des demoiselles s'étaient installées pour discuter :

__ Bien maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça joyeusement Inoue._

Les regards qu'affichaient chacune des filles présentes, inquiéta grandement notre belle Vizard. Elle posa alors la question fatidique :

__ Commencer quoi ? Demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment possible._

Cette fois-ci des sourires plutôt sadiques apparurent sur leur visage ce qui était un mauvais présage. Elle devait déguerpir de cette partie de la colline le plus vite possible, si elle tenait un temps soit peu à la vie. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit un reiatsu qui lui était familié, son sauveur allait bientôt arriver. Comme prévu dix secondes plus tard, Ichigo fit son apparition et Alvis en profita pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible de cette troupe de jeunes filles avides de révélations alléchantes. Elle s'éloigna alors du petit groupe (pas si petit que ça) pour s'installer sur le toit d'un immeuble en brique de style américain dans les années 30 (trouvez la référence) et regarda avec ses yeux sombres le ciel qui petit à petit faisait apparaître ses étoiles toute plus belles les unes que les autres. Elle ferma et apprécia le vent frais qui soufflait en ce début de soirée, jusqu'à ce que deux bras viennent entourés sa taille et qu'une tête vint se poser sur son épaule gauche, elle savoura ce contact.

Flash Back :

La bataille s'était terminée depuis environ une semaine et on dénombrait un grand nombre de pertes et de blessés. Parmi ces blessés, le capitaine Ukitake, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis la fin des combats. Tous les membres de sa division étaient abattus, leur capitaine était mal en point et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Dans la chambre du capitaine, une shinigami était debout devant le lit, ses vêtements laissaient voir les multiples bandages de différentes blessures. Elle s'approcha, prit la main du capitaine dans la sienne, avança son visage vers celui d'Ukitake, ses cheveux courts lâchés effleurant le visage de celui-ci et lui murmura :

__ Pardon, j'aurai tellement aimé le dire après que tu te sois réveillé, mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps ici, reviens vite parmi les vivants (je sais ils sont déjà morts mais c'est une façon de parler), tu manques à beaucoup de personne, Shunsui est vraiment collant, heureusement que je dois partir… A un de ces jours, je l'espère et encore pardon…_

Elle se redressa et relâcha la main qui était dans la sienne pour quitter la pièce et donc la Soul Society. Quelques minutes après son départ, une « infermière » vint vérifier l'état du capitaine lorsqu'elle vit la main de celui-ci bouger…

Fin Flash Back.

__ Tu t'es encore enfuie, déclara la personne qui l'enlaçait._

__ Je me voyais très mal répondre à l'interrogatoire qu'elles m'avaient préparées, j'ai eu assez de questions des plus ennuyantes aujourd'hui, répondit-elle._

__ Hn, je suis donc ennuyant, raisonna-t-il._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération puis se retourna vers son interlocuteur et l'embrassa. Surpris d'abord par son geste, il ne refusa pas non plus l'offre faite par Alvis. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'une lumière et une forte détonation retentit dans le ciel ; le feu d'artifice venait de commencer. Ils regardèrent ainsi le spectacle que celui-ci offrait enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A la fin du feu d'artifice Alvis se dégagea de l'emprise de son compagnon et le tira par la main pour l'emmener quelque part :

__ Jyuushiro, tu viens ils vont commencer à nous chercher…_

Il sourit et la suivi avec toujours sa main dans la sienne…

Fin épilogue : Soirée tranquille… Enfin…

Enfin finie… Je n'en reviens toujours pas… En espérant que ça vous ai plus…

Kiss

Haru de la goldenpair


End file.
